a Chance eunhyo or tiffhyuk couple? FF
by heenim's girlfriend
Summary: Sugen FF super generation Dont talk too much, just read the fanfic till end. you'll know how great Eunhyo couple. gamshaaaa *deepbowing


Main Cast : Eunhyuk as Lee Hyukjae, Tiffany Hwang, HyoYeon (as themself)

Other cast : you'll know as soon as you read

Genre : romance and friendship

Note : fanfiction Hyoyeon dan Hyukjae sebelumnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun karna sesuatu hyoyeon pun pindah ke Newyork meninggalkan hyukjae. Dan setelah 5 tahun ketika Hyukjae sudah dapat melupakan hyoyeon dan mulai menjalani hubungan serius dengan Tiffany hwang, hyoyeon pun kembali dengan segala perubahannya.

How the next? Will Eunhyo or tiffhyuk? Hmm Lets check it out

**Seoul**

Semilir angin menyapa ku hangat ditengah keramaian kota seoul. Kutatap Cahaya matahari yang menembus kulitku, dan ku nikmati setiap nafas yang aku hirup mencium bau basah pepohonan

'perfect weather' gumamku.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa hidup ini indah semenjak wanita yg sekarang ada disampingku ini hadir mengisi lembar demi lembar perjalanan hidupku.

Hyoyeon adalah wanita yg slama 4 tahun ini ku kencani. Aku sangat mencintainya, oh bahkan 1000x sangat mencintainya. Namun yang jadi pertanyaanku akhir akhir ini apakah dia juga mencintaiku?

Kurekatkan tubuhnya agar ia lebih mendekat lagi padaku. Ia tampak sedang asyik membaca Novel, ntahlah aku tidak tau ia membaca apa tapi yang pasti aku senang melihat wajah manisnya brubah menjadi serius ketika sedang membaca.

"serius sekali" ucapku seraya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi pandanganku

"hm?"

"ahh kau pasti melupakanku" ucapku buang muka, wanita ini memang unik jika sedang membaca seolah ia hidup diplanet lain bahkan aku pikir jika ada pesawat jatuh didepannya pun ia tidak akan sadar.

"oppa, ini sedih sekali. Disini menceritakan seorang pria yang masih setia pada kekasihnya walau mereka sudah hidup di lain dunia" ucapnya masih dengan menatap buku itu tanpa melirik kearah ku sedikit pun

"kekasihnya meninggal?"

"eoh!"

"meninggal karna apa?"

"Leukimia" jawabnya pelan, sesungguhnya aku mendengarnya, namun jiwa usilku muncul karna ia masih saja menatap bukunya seolah aku tidak ada

"apa?" tanyaku lagi

"Leukimia oppa" kali ini dengan suara lantang namun masih serius dengan apa yang dibacanya

"aku tidak dengar hyoooo, coba kau katakan sekali lagi"

"Leu...~"

"sambil menatapku!" aku memotongnya.

"Leukimiaaaaa oppaaaa" teriaknya tepat sekali didepan daun telingaku. Ohh sungguh wanita ini membuatku ingin mengecup bibirnya sampai habis, karna hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

"eiyyy kau ini" gumamku gemas

"itukan hanya dibuku hyo, didunia ini mana ada pria yang setia sementara kekasihnya sudah tidak ada. Paling dalam waktu dua bulan ia akan mencari penggantinya" ucapku santai seraya memainkan setiap anak rambut yang ada dipucuk kepala hyoyeon, aku gemas ingin mencabutnya tapi jika aku nekat hyo pasti akan berteriak lagi padaku.

"eoh? Emmmh!" gumamnya, ia menatapku sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke buku yg ia baca seraya menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksud dari ucapanku barusan.

Waktupun tak terasa sudah mulai senja, udara siang yang tadinya begitu hangat berubah menjadi dingin karna matahari mulai menuju ketempat persembunyiannya.

Aku pun mengantar hyo kerumahnya, diperjalanan kami berbicara hanya sedikit. 'Sepertinya hyo lelah' lirih batinku ketika ku lihat wajahnya yg sedikit pucat dan menatap kosong keluar jendela, seperti ada yg ia pikirkan

"heeeeey mengapa diam saja? Apa ada yg sedang kau pikirkan hyo?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan. Namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum padaku dengan wajah pucatnya

'mungkin ia lelah' pikirku lagi

"uhuk uhuk uhuk" mendengar hyo batuk akupun langsung sigap mengambil air putih yg terselip di pintu mobil ku

"ini minumlah" kuberikan botol itu sembari ku menyetir.

"uhuk uhuk u buweeek" aku terkejut mendengarnya, dengan reflek kutorehkan wajahku kearah hyo yang terlihat sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya,

"eo hyoo gwenchana? Apa ada yg sakit" ku berhentikan mobilku dipinggir jalan untuk memastikan keadaannya, ku pegang dahinya namun tidak panas.

"ani oppa, mungkin aku hanya masuk angin" jelasnya, namun penjelasannya barusan berbanding berbalik dengan wajahnya yg semakin pucat

"jika kau ingin muntah, muntah kan lah" ucapku sambil menggengam tangannya yg terasa dingin. Aku benar benar khawatir ada apa dengannya

"atau kita perlu kerumah sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali hyo"

"aniyo oppa, aku ingin pulang. Ini hanya masuk angin biasa, percayalah" hyoyeon pun membalas genggaman tanganku menyatakan bahwa ia tidak apa apa.

Ku hidupkan lagi mesin mobil ku, dan melajukan kerah rumah hyoyeon secepat mungkin.

Sementara hyo terlihat memejamkan matanya namun terlihat seperti ia sedang menahan rasa sakit. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatnya, ku sapukan tangan kananku dikepalanya sementara tangan kiriku masih mengendalikan stir mobil.

Akhirnya dalam waktu 20menit aku sampai dirumah hyo, sebetulnya ingin ku gendong tubuhnya hingga kekamar karna tidak tega melihat wajahnya yg pucat namun ia menolak dan memilih untuk berjalan. Tentu saja aku tidak membiarkanya begitu saja, dengan sigap kutuntun tubuh lemasnya dengan tangan kananku kulingkarkan kepinggangnya sedangkan tangan kiri ku mengenggam bahunya. Berjaga jaga agar ia tidak jatuh.

Ia tinggal bersama bibi gong, adik perempuan ayah hyoyeon, sedangkan orang tua hyo berada di New York untuk bisnis.

Aku pun mengantar hyo hingga kekamarnya, kubaringkan tubuhnya yg lemah, dan tak lupa mengecup dahinya agar ia cepat sembuh dan kembali menjadi hyoyeon yg ceria

"gomawo hyukjae-ssi telah mengantar hyoyeon kami. Anak ini nakal sudah ku katakan ja...~"

"oppa, pulanglah aku ingin istirahat" ucap hyo memotong ucapan bibinya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya agar ia tidak sakit hati dan mengerti keadaan hyo yg sedang sakit.

"baik, kau istirahatlah. Dan jangan lupa untuk makan malam lalu minum teh hangat agar anginmu cepat keluar, ne!" ucapku seraya mengecup dahinya sekali lagi

"mari aku akan mengantar mu sampai depan hyujae-ssi, kajja" aku pun mengangguk kearah bibi gong dan bersiap untuk berjalan keluar pintu

"ahjuma! Kau disini saja, aku takut" ucap hyo dengan suara parau

"ne ahjuma, kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku menitipkannya padamu" aku pun membukukan tubuhku seraya mengambil langkah keluar pintu. ******

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ke23 hyoyeon, di ulang tahunnya yg menginjak 23 ini aku ingin melamarnya lagi.

Lagi? Ya! Aku sudah ditolak berulang kali, Melamar hyoyeon itu sama seperti melamar pekerjaan di hotel bintang lima untuk jabatan direktur. Begitu banyak pertimbangan darinya hingga aku harus bersabar mencari setiap waktu yg tepat untuk bisa masuk kedalam hubungan yg lebih serius dengannya.

"Hyung, apa cara ini akan berhasil?" tanyaku kepada jungsoo hyung, ia adalah senior ku dikampus, kami berdua sangat dekat karna ia adalah ketua sebuah organisasi dikampusku dan aku adalah wakilnya. Bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti hyung ku ini ia memberiku saran untuk melamar hyo dengan cara yang lebih romantis. Baiklah semoga kali ini berhasil batinku.

"pasti berhasil! Ingat jika berhasil kau harus mentraktir ku dan taeyeon tiket pesawat ke pulau jeju pulang balik. Kalau soal penginapan itu masalah gampang. Hokey!"

"eissssh awas saja jika tidak berhasil" ucapku menatapnya jengkel, bagaimana tidak! Permintaannya itu sungguh membuatku bisa bangkrut walau ayahku adalah direktur maskapai korean airlines dan ibuku adalah pewaris grup daehwang yg bisa dikatakan terkaya no10 di seoul. ****

Malam ini aku menyewa restaurant kelas mewah untuk dinner berdua dengan hyo merayakan ulang tahunnya dan mencoba untuk melamarnya lagi.

Sebelumnya aku sudah memberikannya gaun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dan harus dipakai malam ini juga.

Sangat jarang aku memanfaatkan kekayaan kluarga ku seperti ini, namun demi bisa menyenangkan hyo apapun akan aku lakukan.

Aku sengaja menyuruh supirku untuk menjeputnya, agar aku bisa lebih dulu mengecheck semua persiapan yg ada disini.

Restaurant ini sudah diset full of flower, candle, and romantic.

Sejumlah pramusaji sudah siap untuk melayani dan bekerja sama denganku, tatanan lampu, sound system yang nantinya juga akan memutarkan beberapa lagu romantis, dan satu piano putih karna aku berencana untuk menyanyikannya sebuah lagu sebelum aku melamarnya nanti.

"Tuan Lee kekasih anda sudah datang" ucap salah satu pramusaji sedikit mengagetkanku ketika aku sedang menatap sebuah cincin berlian yang hingga saat ini belum berhasil masuk ke jari manis hyo.

"eoh, baiklah" balasku lagi seraya melangkahkan kaki ku keluar untuk menyambut tuan putriku yg pastinya cantik sekali. Namun belum sampai kaki ku melangkah sudah terlihat sesosok tubuh mungil berdiri didepan pintu mengenakan gaun berwarna gelap dengan kulitnya yang putih sangat kontras dengan rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan terurai rapi

"neomu kyeopta" ucapku berdecak kagum, tidak kusangka gaun pilihan ku ini sangat sangat sangat cocok untuknya.

Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku, dan aku pun menyambut senyumnya dengan hangat.

"kau cantik sekali hyo" ucapku saraya mengulurkan tangan ku untuk menuntunnya ala ala pangeran eropa

"oppa! Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya nya dengan matanya yg menjalar kesetiap sudut ruangan ini,mungkin ia terkejut karna aku jarang sekali memperlihatkan kekayaanku seperti ini.

"duduklah" kutarik kursi untuk hyoyeon dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Sementara aku duduk dihadapanya.

"ini semua belum ada apa apanya dibandingkan rasa sayangku padamu" ku genggam tangannya yang tergeletak bebas di meja.

Aku pun memberi kode kepada pramusaji untuk segera menyediakan hidangan pertama kami.

Makanan pun datang, ku jentikan jariku dan musik pun menemani jamuan makan malam romantisku dengan hyo.

"eoh? Lagu ini?" tanya hyo dengan wajah senang. Aku sengaja memilihkan lagu ini, karna ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritnya

"ne! Ra D im in love, kau masih menyukai lagu ini kan?" tanyaku seraya melahap sepotong steak kedalam mulutku

"emh!" jawab hyo dengan anggukan kepala dan wajahnya nampak menikmati sekali lagu ini.

Akhirnya waktunya datang juga ucapku dalam hati, sejumlah pramusaji pun mulai clear up meja makan kami

Akupun berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku kearah hyo agar ia mengikutiku ke suatu tempat.

Kutuntun tangannya ke dalam suatu ruangan untuk memberikannya satu kejutan lagi.

Pertamanya ia tampak bingung karna belum ada yg terlihat special disini hanya ada piano putih dan layar besar.

Ku jentikan jariku, dan semuanya pun sudah terlihat jelas, aku dan hyo sedang berdiri dalam lingkaran besar berbentuk love saat ini, lampu yg tadinya menyala terang sekarang berubah menjadi redup.

Ku biarkan ia berdiri disana, sedangkan aku berjalan ke arah dimana piano itu berdiri.

Tampak terlihat wajah cantik hyo berubah menjadi bertanya tanya, aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ku jentikan jari ku sekali lagi, dan layar besar itu pun mulai memunculkan slide show foto foto best momment kami dari awal pacaran hingga sekarang berbarengan dengan jari ku yg mulai memainkan nut nut piano.

Ku alunkan lagu 'because of love'

Yang biasa dilantukan oleh kyuhyun super junior. Dia juga sangat menyukai lagu ini.

_Chomneke gudeu nun bitchi_

_Honjamanhe ohaeyo tongkayo_

_Haelmalgeu michoro nareul. Hmm~_

_Pabboroman deuroso_

_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul_

_Ijyeh motaneun_

_Naega miwocoh_

_Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo_

_Geudeumaneh nayoseu_

_Dashi torraon geudae wihae_

_Nae modinggoteuri taeyo_

_Uri daereul yongwonhi_

_Haeyochichi haneuriiiii_

_Na uthci geudeahae maneul_

_Saranghae gidameunhae_

Sambil kulantunkan lagu ini, sambil ku melihat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah layar yg menampilkan foto foto kami. Terang saja, setiap foto yg kami buat pasti mempunyai cerita dibalik itu. Aku pun tersenyum lagi ke arahnya seraya masih memainkan setiap nut lagu ini

_Ojeneun, toraneun geudereul_

_Ijyeh motaneun_

_Naega miwocoh_

_Hajiman ijyeh gedarayo_

_Geudeumaneh nayoseumeu_

_Dashi torraon geudae wihae_

_Nae modinggoteuri taeyo_

_Uri dearul yongwonhi_

_Haeyochichi haneuriiiii_

_Na uthci geudae maneul_

_Saranghae gidameunhae_

_Saranghae gidameunhae_

Lagu yang kulantunkan pun selesai berbarengan dengan slide show foto berubah menjadi video ku yang direkam jungsoo hyung beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, ini adalah rencana berdasarkan ide dari jungsoo hyung

_**on the video**_

_"kau sudah dengar lagu barusan hyo? Apakah aku sudah mirip cho kyuhyun puja'an hati mu itu? Hmmmh maaf aku tidak bisa mengundangnya kesini._

_Saengil chukkae hyoyeon-aa, terimakasih kau sudah masuk di kehidupanku, selalu menjadi penyemangatku, buatku kau adalah kekasih, sahabat, dan adik kecilku yang akan aku jaga sampai kapanpun._

_Dan sekarang pria bodoh ini ingin merubah gelar adik kecil itu menjadi sesuatu yg lebih berarti lagi._

_Ini mungkin yang kesekian,tapi aku akan terus mencobanya hingga kau menerima ini (ku keluarkan sebuah papan gabus bertuliskan Would you marry me, hyo?)"_

_**end the video**_

Ku ambil bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi memang kusimpan disamping piano dan Video singkat itu pun selesai, aku yang masih terduduk didepan piano putih ini, mulai melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke arah wanita cantik yg berdiri di atas lingkaran berbentuk love.

Terlihat dipelupuk matanya sudah mulai ada tumpukan air yang siap tumpah.

"saranghae gidameunhae" aku berjalan ke arah hyo sambil melantunkan bait terakhir dari lagu because of love, dan bunga mawar tadi kusimpan dibalik punggungku.

"saengil chukkae" kuberikan bunga mawar itu ketika sudah berada dihadapannya lalu mengecup dahinya dengan sangat hangat.

"gomapta oppa" balasnya seraya mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya

Kurogoh kantung jas ku, untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisi sebuah cincin berlian bermata satu ini, sambil ku perlihatkan ke hyoyeon

"kasihan cincin ini belum dapat berpindah ke jari manismu, tapi aku akan terus mencobanya" ucap ku sedikit bercanda, namun ia malah menatapku serius. Ow ow ow aku semakin yakin kali ini aku pasti diterima.

"oppa! Kau tidak perlu mengundang cho kyuhyun kesini, karna ini sudah lebih dari cukup!" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"bunga ini cantik, aku suka sekali" lanjutnya lagi, seraya menciumi setiap bagian dari mawar itu

Hmmmmh sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan cincin yg ada dihadapannya ini

"hyo...~" ucapku terpotong

"oppa! Biarkanlah aku terus menjadi adik kecilmu, aku senang kau slalu menjaga ku. Tapi Maaf untuk ini lagi lagi aku belum bisa" hyo pun menutup kotak yang ada ditanganku ini.

Benarkah? Aku ditolak lagi? Sebenarnya karma apa yg sedang aku tanggung saat ini? Otak ku sungguh sedang berkutat dalam pertanyaan pertanyaan yg sama saat ini.

"baiklah tidak apa apa, aku akan terus mencobanya hyo" jawabku bijak, yah aku harus menunjukan senyum terbaik ku untuknya walau dilubuk hati ini tersimpan rasa sedikit kecewa

"lupakan aku oppa, aku tidak baik untuk mu. Dan ayah ibuku memintaku untuk menetap disana bersama mereka. Aku juga sudah memesan pesawat untuk ke newyork. Mianhae" mwoo ia mengucapkan ini tanpa setetes air mata sedikit pun. Ia berpura pura tegar atau memang ia tidak mencintaiku dari awal?

"aku bisa menyusulmu ke new york jika kau mau hyo"

"tidak perlu oppa, lanjutkanlah study mu dan jadilah orang yg seperti ayah dan ibumu inginkan. Berhenti memikirkan untuk membangun sebuah kluarga bersama ku. Karna... Karna wanita yang dihadapanmu ini sejak awal sama sekali tidak punya rasa apa apa untuk mu" ohh tuhan jarum apa yang kau tancapkan saat ini. Mengapa begitu sakit? Hyoyeon ternyata memang tidak mencintai ku dari awal, harusnya aku sadar dari dulu. Selama 4tahun ini ternyata aku sudah memaksakan perasaanku untuk hyoyeon, Apakah aku orang yang jahat?

Aku cukup ternganga dengan ucapan hyo barusan, ini rasanya seperti dihantam palu seberat 100ton tepat didadaku

"m-mwo? eumh, baiklah pertanyaanku sudah terjawab semua. Mianhae, mungkin selama ini aku terlalu memaksakan kehendak ku" lagi lagi aku harus tersenyum dihadapanya. Semoga senyum ini bisa menutupi hatiku yg rapuh.

"nado mianhae oppa, jaga dirimu dan kumohon lupakan aku agar aku bisa hidup dengan nyaman" dia berkata seperti ini seolah hanya dia yg bisa hidup nyaman. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Seorang namja bodoh yang baru saja dihancurkan oleh yeoja.

Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum untuk mewakili jawabanku.

Semenjak hari itu, kehidupanku berubah 180°. Tidak ada lagi penyemangat, dan lelucon lelucon yang sering ku ceritakan, yang ada hanyalah Lee Hyukjae yang pemurung dan pendiam.

Hari hari yang harus kulalui terus berlanjut, aku sudah jarang mengikuti kegiatan kampus. Jika Jam kuliahku kelar maka aku akan kembali kerumah, banyak yg mengatakan aku menjadi orang yang sulit dicari.

Jungsoo hyung juga sempat mengenalkan ku dengan beberapa yeoja, namun aku belum siap untuk memulai hubungan baru. Hyoyeon masih lekat di otak ku seberapapun sakitnya dia melukai ku.

Aku tidak tau kabarnya seperti apa sekarang, mungkin ia sudah ada di newyork dan hidup bahagia sungguh berbanding terbalik denganku.

Dia tidak pernah menelponku, oh bahkan membalas email ku pun tidak.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku berhasil meraih gelar Magister of buisness Dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Ini memang seperti yang ibuku cita citakan agar aku bisa meneruskan bisnis keluarganya.

Ibu dan ayahku pun mengirimku ke London untuk membuka dan mengurus salah satu cabang hotel dari grup daehwang. Baiklah mungkin ini salah satu jalan yang tuhan berikan untuk ku agar aku bisa menyibukan diri dan melupakan mu hyo.

London kota yang indah, sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah bisa melupakanya, yeoja yang dulu pernah membuatku jatuh dan sekarang mencoba untuk bangkit.

Untuk bulan pertama aku menerima sedikit kesulitan dalam mengelola bisnis ini namun seiring berjalannya waktu cabang kami terus bertambah, dan harga saham disini juga tinggi.

**5years later**

_'prok prok prok' _riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ball room yang megah ini. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun grup daehwang. Aku baru saja mengeluarkan kata sambutanku sebagai wakil presdir.

5tahun ini aku benar benar bekerja keras untuk daehwang grup. cabang yang kupegang di london hampir semuanya berhasil hingga akhirnya ibuku mempercayaiku untuk menjabat sebagai wakil presdir.

Tidak terasa sudah 5tahun itu berlalu, bayang bayang hyo pun sekarang perlahan menghilang. Aku selalu berusaha mencari kesibukan, agar aku bisa melepaskan bayang bayang hyo dengan cepat.

Hingga Tuhan akhirnya mempertemukan ku dengan seorang yeoja keturunan korea namun sejak lahir hingga umurnya 15tahun ia tinggal di london. Gadis ini lucu, ia bisa bahasa korea namun Aksen yang dipakai adalah aksen british.

Dia juga datang dalam acara ulang tahun daehwang grup, tubuhnya yang mungil duduk diantara orang orang banyak. Namun aku tetap bisa melihatnya, dia adalah yeoja yang paling bersinar ditempat ini. Rambut panjangnya di ikat rapi kebelakang memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan wajahnya yang bersinar. Kusunggingkan senyumku ke kearahnya yang dibalas dengan seyuman malu darinya.

perusahaan ayahnya beberapa kali memenangkan tender daehwang grup, cinta kami pun tak disangka tumbuh secepat itu.

Ia wanita yang cerdas, tidak jarang aku bertukar pikiran dengannya. Itu yang membuatku senang bisa berada didekatnya.

Namanya Tiffany Hwang, ia orang korea asli, hubungan kami masih baru, kurang lebih 4bulan yang lalu aku menyatakan perasaanku. Dan tak disangka ia juga punya rasa yang sama denganku. salah satu yang membuatku luluh padanya selain karna ia wanita yang cerdas adalah senyumnya yang tulus dan Lovely eyes nya.

"cepat tentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian, tidak baik terlalu lama berpacaran" ucap ayahku ketika aku dan Fanny sedang berduaan ditengah keramaian ini.

"eo! Ahjussi chukae, hajiman mianhae uri appa tidak bisa datang malam ini" jawab Tiffany dengan bahasa formalnya.

"Mworago? Eiiiy Panggil aku aboji. Ahahaha arasso"

"eo? Ne aboji" aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Tiffany sedikit kikuk mengucapkan kata aboji untuk ayahku.

"eoh! Titip salam untuk ayahmu, katakan agar ia lebih menjaga kesehatannya hingga Lee junior nanti lahir" mwoooo aku dan Tiffany sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahku barusan. Aku yakin Fany juga mengerti maksud ini

"appa! Kami masih pasangan baru. bagaimana bisa Lee junior langsung lahir, lagi pula Tiffany masih mau melanjutkan study S2 nya" jelasku, Tiffany disampingku hanya bisa tersipu. Mungkin ia merasa aneh melihat hubungan ku dan ayahku.

"memangnya aku bilang langsung lahir? Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu menghamili anak temanku tanpa ikatan apapun. Tentu saja kau harus menikahinya dulu. Eissssh anak ini"

"yeobo-aa semua rekan bisnismu mencarimu ternyata kau disini" ahh ibu kau menyelamatkan kami, ayahku pun langsung pergi dan menghampiri semua rekan bisnisnya.

"fany-aa bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Eum?"

"sudah mulai membaik ahjumma, ia hanya harus lebih menjaga kesehatan jantungnya"

"eiiiy kau memanggil ayahku aboji, tapi memanggil ibuku ahjumma. Itu terdengar sangat tidak enak" godaku ke tiffany, lucu sekali pipinya benar benar memerah saat ini.

"ahahah jadi ayah hyukjae memintamu memanggilnya aboji? Baiklah kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku omoni"

"ne, ahju~ eoh omoniii" lagi lagi tiffany kikuk menyebut ibuku dengan omoni.

Kau harus membiasakannya fany, karna cepat atau lambat aku akan segera melamarmu

**Coffee bean, seoul**

Kusirup kopi panasku ini seraya menatap keluar jendela yang sedang dipenuhi salju.

Ahh musim dingin membuatku ingat sesuatu, 'eo? Andwe andwe' dengan cepat aku segera membuang pikiran itu untuk apa aku memikirkannya sementara aku sudah mempunyai tiffany

_"aku mau satu americano coffee dengan cream, eonnie kau apa?" _ ahh americano coffee tanpa cream, itu adalah kesukaan hyo. Eo tunggu suara itu? Suara seperti ku kenal, dengan cepat ku alihkan pandanganku ke meja kasir. Terdapat dua orang gadis tertutup dengan topi dan syalnya, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas, yang terlihat hanya punggung mereka.

'ahh sudahlah, mungkin hanya kebetulan mirip' ucap batinku seraya mengacuhkan dua wanita yang sedang berdiri di meja kasir itu

Ntah dorongan apa yang meyuruhku untuk menengok ke arah meja kasir lagi.

Aku terpaku melihat pemandangan ini, dua wanita itu sudah berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"hyooo~" ucapku lirih ketika mereka berada tepat didepan meja ku. Ntahlah bibir ini memanggilnya begitu saja, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menegurnya saat ini

"nugu? Kau mengenalku?" _jlebbb_lagi lagi hatiku terasa ditusuk pisau dibagian yang sama. Apa hyo benar benar melupakanku

"hyoo?" Aku hanya tercengang saat ini, hyo terlihat kurus. Wajah yang dulu ku kenal benar benar tirus sekarang.

"eonnie, kau mengenalnya?" tanya hyo ke wanita yg dipanggilnya eonnie itu, dia adalah Yuri noona beberapa kali aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu saat aku dan hyoyeon masih sepasang kekasih.

"eoh dia temanku hyo, a-aku akan ingin berbicara dulu dengannya sebentar. Kau tunggu dulu dimobil ne"

"eum, baiklah eonnie" aku masih shock melihat hyo yang benar benar melupakan ku. Aku terus menatapnya hingga ia sampai di pintu keluar, apa aku memang tidak pernah ada arti untuknya. Hyo melupakanku begitu cepat, sedangkan aku membutuhkan tahunan untuk melupakannya

"hyukjae-ssi" yuri noona membuyarkan lamunanku

"eoh noona, dia sombong sekali sekarang. Berpura pura tidak mengenalku" ucapku sedikit tertawa, aku menutupi kekecewaan ku ini dengan berpura pura tertawa.

"dulu aku juga seperti mu, dia tidak mengenalku, ia bahkan memanggilku yuri agashi"

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti

"hah, sudah kuduga ia tidak menceritakannya padamu"

"ia memutuskan hubungan kami, ketika aku melamarnya. Ia tidak pernah mencintaiku noona, jadi ia tidak punya alasan untuk menceritakan apapun padaku"

"kau bodoh! Ia bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Seminggu sebelum ia di oprasi. Dia terus menceritakan tentangmu, bagaimana kau melamarnya, memperlakukannnya seperti ratu ahh dan lain lain yang membuatku terkadang iri. Ia juga memintaku agar aku menceritakannya kembali ketika oprasinya berhasil. Ia rupanya sudah paham akan kehilangan sebagian memorinya nanti"

"oprasi? Ja-jadi Hyo sakit?" aku mendengarkan cerita yuri noona dengan sangat serius. Mencerna setiap perkatannya yg keluar.

Jadi selama aku berpacaran dengan hyo, ia menderita sebuah penyakit?

"eum! kurang lebih 7tahun ia menderita kangker otak, dan setahun yang lalu dokter di newyork berhasil mengoprasinya. Namun seperti yg kita lihat. Hyo seperti kembali lahir, sebagian ingatannya hilang. Ia hanya sedikit mengingat ayah dan ibuku" kangker? Aku baru mengerti mengapa dulu hyo sering sekali membaca buku tentang kangker.

Baiklah hyo, kau benar benar sudah membuatku seperti lelaki bodoh, yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang yeojanya

"dulu aku sempat benci padamu, eoh bahkan bibi gong masih membencimu sampai sekarang. ketika hyo berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Kau tidak pernah mengunjungi hyo sedikitpun. Atau bahkan menelponnya..." omongan yuri noona terputus seraya di sirupnya kopi yang ada dihadapannya

"permintaan hyo sebelum oprasi untuk menceritakanmu kembali setelah ingatannya hilang, ku urungkan niat itu. Bibi gong memintaku agar membiarkan hyo seperti hyoyeon yang kembali lahir. Bibi gong mengira bahwa dulu kau sudah menyakiti hyo" lanjutnya lagi. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

Hyooo seharusnya kau hidup bahagia dengan pria kaya dan mencintaimu lebih seperti aku mencintaimu. Tapi mengapa kau malah menyebunyikan penyakitmu hyooo.

_'Drrrrrt drrrrrt' _ handpone ku bergetar, dan segera kurogoh kantung celanaku

Dan melihat siapa yang menelpon ku di jam makan siang seperti ini. Eo?

**'Honey's calling' **

"chankamaneyo noona" ucapku ke yuri noona seraya mengangkat telfon tiffanny

"ne~"

_"oppa, kau sedang apa?"_

"aku sedang makan siang dengan temanku, kau sudah makan?"

_"baru saja, baiklah sepertinya aku mengganggu makan siang mu. Lanjutkanlah oppa, jika sudah selesai cepat telfon aku, ne?"_

"baiklah, jaga dirimu"

_"saranghae"_

"nado"

-klik-

Mianhae fanny-aa, jeongmal mianhae, kupandang walpaper handphone ku saat ini.

"kau sepertinya sudah mempunyai yeojachingu hyukjae" tanya yuri noona, yang kujawab dengan senyuman khasku

"berarti keputusan ku untuk tidak menceritakan tentangmu kpd hyo adalah benar" lanjut yuri noona lagi. ku dongkakan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk memperhatikan walpaper handphone ku.

"terkadang bayangan hyo masih sering menyelinap di otak ku noona"

"lupakan hyoyeon! percuma kau mengingatnya. Sementara ia sudah benar benar lupa denganmu. Itu hanya membuat yeoja chingu mu tersakiti dan membuatmu seperti laki laki jahat" aku tidak tau harus menjawab apalagi sekarang. Satu sisi aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karna sudah meninggalkan hyoyeon dalam keadaan sakit. Tapi disisi lain bagaimana dengan tiffany yang sudah membantuku keluar dari keterpurukan ditinggalkan hyoyeon dulu.

"sepertinya hyoyeon sudah menungguku lama, baiklah aku pulang dulu hyukjae-ssi. Jaga dirimu. Ne!" ditariknya tasnya, namun tanganku menahannya. Karna sungguh masih ada beberapa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"chankaman noona, apa hyo pernah cerita padamu alasan ia tidak memberitahuku soal penyakitnya?"

"oh iya, dulu ia mengira ia akan mati. Ia tidak mau melihatmu bersedih karna kematiannya. Hingga akhirnya kau mengatakan bahwa sangat jarang lelaki didunia yang setia. Paling dalam waktu dua bulan ia sudah punya pengganti. Kau ingat kau pernah mengatakan itu hyuk?" aku baru ingat dulu aku pernah bicara seperti itu.

"maka dari itu ia berpikir untuk menutuskan mu sebelum ia meninggal. Karna ia berpikir kau pasti akan cepat menemukan penggantinya" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya walau sesungguhnya hatiku menangis. Kau tau hyo, ternyata dua bulan tidak cukup untuk melupakanmu.

"sudahlah, hyoyeon sudah menungguku saat ini.. Ingat kataku. Lupakan hyoyeon. Ne!" aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku menandakan bahwa ia sudah boleh pergi sekarang.

Aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Padahal hyo sudah memberikan banyak tanda tentang penyakitnya dulu. Ia sering membaca buku tentang kangker, beberapa kali aku memergokinya sedang membrowsing tentang penyakit kangker. Dan batuk disertai mual mualnya yg tak kunjung sembuh. Arrrrrrgh hyukjae sekarang bukan hyoyeon yang jahat karna sudah meninggalkanmu tapi kau yang jahat karna tidak peka dengan setiap gerak gerik kekasihmu sendiri.

Aku tak henti hentinya menggerutuki diriku.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak tau. Ingin sekali aku menghampiri hyo dan berlutut padanya atas kebodohanku dimasa lalu.

Namun Tiffany, ia terlalu baik untuk ku sakiti dengan cara seperti ini. Ahhh jinja mollasoooo..

To be continued chapter 2~


End file.
